Mouse 1, Morgan 0
by CutieJasonLuvr
Summary: Jason Morgan: Mob Enforcer..... Gorgeous..... Afraid of Mice?


Mouse 1, Morgan 0  
It was a lazy Saturday afternoon when our adventure begins. Jason Morgan was playing pool in his boxers, his lovely wife Courtney avidly watching from the couch, disguising it by pretending to read a magazine. Jason looks up, noticing her empty glass on the coffee table. "I'm going to go get something to drink, would you like another glass of juice?" he asks as he walks over to her.  
  
"Actually I would, do you mind?" she asks indicating her glass.  
  
He smiles as he drops a kiss onto her shoulder, "If I had minded, I wouldn't have asked if you wanted something," he says playfully biting her neck.  
  
Her eyes close with pleasure, "Don't start something you don't intend on finishing Mr. Morgan," she whispers.  
  
"Oh I'll finish all right, I'll be right back," he says as he grabs the glasses and goes into the kitchen.  
  
Courtney smiles from the couch, 'he is so sweet' she thinks.  
  
Suddenly she hears the loudest, highest pitched, sharpest squeal she has ever heard in her life. She jumps up off the couch and runs into the kitchen just as Jason is running out. He grabs her and pulls her back to the couch. Pushing her onto it he whispers, "Stay down," as he grabs his gun off the table.  
  
"Jason what's wrong?" she whispers, "Was that you screaming?" she asks.  
  
He ignores her as he trains his gun not on the door like she expected, but rather on the floor in front of it. "Okay, here's what we're going to do, when he comes out I'll shoot him, and you can clean him up."  
  
Courtney looks at him like he's grown another head. "Are you out of your mind? I am not cleaning up some guy you shoot!" she says standing up.  
  
He grabs her arm, "There is a mouse in that kitchen and I am not going to rest until I kill it!" he whispers furiously as he pulls her back onto the couch.  
  
Courtney begins to laugh.  
  
"What?" Jason asks.  
  
"I cannot believe you think you are going to shoot a mouse. Are you insane? You'll never be able to hit it, and even if you did you'd probably shoot some electric wire or a pipe or something. No! You are not shooting a mouse." She says firmly standing to go to the kitchen.  
  
"NO!!!" Jason yells. "Don't go in there!"  
  
"Are you actually afraid of a mouse?" she asks in disbelief. "I cannot believe this. Jason Morgan, mob enforcer, afraid of a little itty bitty mouse."  
  
"It's not little itty bitty," he says stubbornly, "It has big teeth that go like this," he holds two fingers of each hand up to his lips and makes knawing noises. "And it'll bite me if I don't kill it!" he says pointing the gun back at the door.  
  
Courtney begins to laugh again, "Jason, why don't we just go to the store, and get some mouse traps."  
  
"I want him dead NOW!!!" Jason yells as he cocks the gun.  
  
"You are insane you know that! I am going over to talk to Carley, go ahead, shoot the mouse!" she says as she jumps up off the couch.  
  
"Fine!" he yells after her lacking a sufficient come-back.  
  
Courtney walks into Penthouse #4. Seeing Carley sitting on the couch she walks over and flops down next to her. "You will never believe what Jason is doing, right now," she says as she looks at Carley.  
  
Carley sets her magazine down, "I give up, what?" she asks.  
  
"That man is staking out the kitchen, so he can shoot a mouse."  
  
Carley glances sharply at her, "He's what?!?" she asks.  
  
"He actually thinks that he can shoot a mouse," Courtney says again.  
  
Carley burst out laughing, "Did you tell him he could shoot a pipe or something, why won't he just buy some traps?"  
  
"Yes I did, and I have no idea." Courtney answers.  
  
Suddenly they hear 10 gunshots. Sonny runs out of the bedroom wearing only pajama pants screaming "We're under attack!!!" as he leaps over the couch and runs into the hallway. The two women look at each other in shock as they follow him out.  
  
Max is standing by the door to Penthouse #2. "Shh," he tells everyone as he opens the door. Looking in everyone but Courtney and Carley is surprised to see Jason standing over what appears to be a geyser in the living room, holding a, still live, mouse by the tail.  
  
"Got it!" Jason says triumphantly as he throws the mouse out the window.  
  
Courtney jolts awake. Jason stirs next to her, "What is it Courtney?" he asks.  
  
"I just had the strangest dream." she trails off as she notices a small mouse, sitting next to the door. The mouse looks at her with its beady little eyes, and scampers off. 


End file.
